youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
2035
Prologue This is what the world thought the year 2035 would look like in 2018. They were wrong. Thanks to one man. The supreme. It doesn't look like that. His crazy thought turned the world upside down. Now instead of 7 continents there are no more. The place where all of the "people" live is Antarctica. Now though it is not cold, it has no icebergs, and has steam everywhere. On occasion if the supreme wants it will snow. That would only be for his daughter. Amber. The tallest building in Scramt (the only "country" where you can stay if you want to live) is the Supreme's house it is higher that the highest cloud. He lives on the very top watching over Area 7. I live in Area 4. There are 8 area's. 3 living area's. Areas 1-3 is robot assembly and where growns work. Area 4 is a living area. It is cheap because the lockout is so close. No one wants to be near the lockout anymore than they have to. Area 5 is a living area, as well with the Supreme Super Store. On the edge of area 5 and 4 there is a black maket called A.O.- only a few people know about it. Six is a waste area. All of our garbage is there. Seven is where the uppers live. They are the supporters of the supreme. The live the luxury life. They actually have real houses, unlike our normal cells. 8 is another living area for upper growns. It's fancy but super duper duper expensive. This is the year 2035. This is my life. Chapter 1: To the Lockout I walked slowly down the black tar road leading to the lockout. Rubbing my hands together for warmth. Uppers passed me in there flirets, smirking at me as if it I had chosen the life that I live. I can tell you one thing. I did not choose this life. No one would- unless you were the supreme or an upper. I stopped at the edge of the black tar road. There was a speck of white. I looked up into the sky. Snow was falling. I twirled around. Someone laughed. I spun around and saw Skye running to join me twirling. I hugged her. Skye's father had gotten in to some trouble with the supreme, so they were put in contamination cells for a few weeks. Her father was cleared by an xova who took the blame. That xova is now dead. A large long black fliret flew by us. The door opened. The Supreme, Amber, Rocky, and his wife stepped out. I immediately fell to the ground bowing. Skye unfortunately wasn't as fast. "When you see me, YOU BOW! One month rations taken away!" The Supreme said. Amber smirked as they walked away. I slowly stood up. Skye trembled. I squeezed her shoulder. Adam and Liam ran past us. I grabbed Adam's hand and yanked him back. "Are you kidding me! You could have gotten are rations taken away for running to the Lockout! Do you not care about Brooke, Mom, Or Dad? Think Adam, think! Liam! Your family can't afford to have your rations taken away! Sarah would kill you!" I said angrily to them. "Cass, I'm 13! You may be 15, and you may be my older sister, but you are not in charge of me!" He retorted "Hi Skye!" He whispered "Cass! Skye!" 2 voices yelled in unison. I could only be my friends Nikki and Audrey. Skye and I spun around. They jumped on top of us and gave us a big hug. Their brother Ak stood behind them, looking bored. The 43's were famous because they were the first family since the supreme took over to have triplets. I smiled. Someone jumped on my back. "HEY!" I yelled shaking my best friend Sarah off of my back. We all walked slowly hand in hand towards the Lockout. Ak, Liam, and Adam lagged behind us. My four best friends! We passed a girl standing outside the xova cell houses. She was about 5 or 6 so she was not required to go to the lockout for another 2 years. She was crying and holding a bear. I reached into my small satchel and pulled out a small slice of bread. My lunch. I handed it to her. She looked up and mouthed "T-H-A-N-K- Y-O-U" Some people were even less fortunate then my family and that would have to be very very very bad. We could clearly see the lockout now. We exchanged glances and walked in. Gryna, the headmistress of this lockout, grabbed my hand. An Xova handed her a needle that had a large chip in it. I closed my eyes. BLEEP. '' The pain only took a few seconds to go away. I looked at the 7 classrooms. Each was for a different group of people. I sighed in a week from now the new law would set in and are already bad lifes would get worse. I was turning 16 in a month. Then the new law would effect me. For the next week they would teach us all about the new law. Then we would make our choice. For each group. My parents had chosen earlier this month. They had chosen Slipni. The one group that only believes in strongness. In your body, in your brain. EVERYWHERE. The other 6 groups believes in different things. I have already decided what groups I will choose from. There are four for me. One where I could be with my family. One were I can make myself a better person. One where I would have bravery, but not stupidity. One where I can be as happy as possible. I have a test that will help me chose. This week I have only one assignment. To write an essay. Sarah taps my back. We walk towards the left corridor. Slipni rooms. The 43's walk with us. My fate will be chosen this week. Chapter 2: Escaping to the Waste Area Mrs. Slamacop walked into the room five robots followed her in. One rolled in and stood behind me. It slipped a slip of paper into my lap. I diverted my eyes quickly to the ground. ''MEET ME AT A.O AT 5:30 TOMORROW MORNING. I AM NOT A ROBOT. THE FIRE ALARM WILL SOUND IN 2 SECONDS. GET YOUR FAMILY AND RUN TO AREA 6, FIND A LARGE BLACK FLIRET. SARAH'S FAMILY WILL BE THERE AS WELL. OPEN THE DOOR TO THE FLIRET AND HOP IN AS WELL AS YOUR FAMILY. THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY. THINGS ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE. WHEN I TELL YOU MORE IT CAN ONLY BE YOU. NO ONE ELSE. YOU ARE THE ONES THE SPEAK OF IN THE PROFIT. TELL YOUR FAMILY. ''-SAMMY'' Dear People's, Sorry for the chapters not coming up. I am taking a small break to think of new stories.--Happygirl1448 (talk) 19:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Sci-Fi